


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by ailaikclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikclarke/pseuds/ailaikclarke
Summary: Clexa soulmate AU in which the dreams you have at night are your soulmate’s memories.ORWhat kept her going was the idea that those weren’t nightmares.Those were memories.Those were her soulmate’s memories and, if they had survived them in real life, she could survive them in the form of dreams.





	1. Haunting Memories

A nightmare.

  
Again.

  
Clarke was tired.

  
Tired of all the sleepless nights, tired of waking up and feeling like she was about to drown in her own sweat. She was tired of nightmares haunting her and making her feel hopeless, nightmares making her feel like she’d rather stay awake.  
What kept her going was the idea that those weren’t nightmares.

  
Those were memories.

  
Those were her soulmate’s memories and, if they had survived them in real life, she could survive them in the form of dreams.

  
She never talked about her nightmares to other people, her friends simply knew that she experienced many of them, but never asked what they were about. Because dreams and nightmares were one’s soulmate’s memories, the subject became more personal than it would have been with normal dreams.

  
Clarke wasn’t dreaming what her consciousness projected for her when she unplugged her brain. She was dreaming someone else’s memories.  
Terrifying, haunting memories.

  
She took a deep breath, steadying herself. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, with her eyes closed.

  
She had dreamt of a snowy night, spent in a car.  
It was a nightmare she’d had to live countless of times, possibly because it was the most haunting memory her soulmate had.  
The sky was dark, snow was falling down from the sky, making the view a little bit more breath-taking than it already was. The car was going slowly, the warmth inside of it keeping away the chilly weather. People around Clarke were laughing, talking with muffled voices. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but she knew that they were doing some kind of happy talk. Clarke felt weightless for a second, smiling away at the people around her. She felt warm, safe, convinced that nothing bad was ever going to happen to her.

  
Then a sudden loud sound scared her and, before she could understand what was going on, the windshield shattered, and she felt like the car was being flipped. It flipped, and flipped, and flipped, until it stopped.  
Clarke felt cold. The laughter had suddenly stopped, and she felt like everything hurt. The snow was falling on her body, and the warmth of the car had disappeared. The snow felt heavy as it fell on her body, it weighed like a stone crushing her and making it difficult to breathe. She tried calling for help, calling the people around her, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
The lights seemed to be fading away, and everything went black.

  
She had woken up feeling lost. She knew that nightmare as well as she knew the bedtime story her mother used to tell her when she was a child. It was recurrent, but still terrifying.

  
She looked at her phone on the nightstand, it was only four in the morning. She still had three hours before she had to wake up to go to class, but the idea of falling asleep once more was out of the question. The nightmare still felt fresh on her mind.

  
The worst part that the dreams were so real, she woke up thinking they had actually taken place in real life. In her real life.  
She had been having the same nightmare for over a week, and she was feeling exhausted. She knew well enough that it was because the anniversary was coming up, because it was the third week of September.

  
She remembered the first time she’d dreamed about it, it was September, and she was only fifteen. She had been horrified, assuming that her soulmate had to be around her age. The first few months were awful, with it being the only thing she dreamt about. Slowly, but surely, the nightmare became a rare occasion, but the ten days around the anniversary were the worst. Her soulmate was still haunted by it, and Clarke had no idea how to stop it.


	2. Weightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I KNOW. This is very short, but chapter three is going to be much longer. Enjoy!

She had been lucky.

  
She only rarely had nightmares, and often dreamed of sunsets and pretty flowers. Her soulmate had been lucky enough to live a careless life, and Lexa wondered what this person was dreaming about.

  
The most recent dream she’d had was about paintbrushes and watercolour paint. It was a dream she enjoyed particularly and she loved the fact that it was recurrent. It gave her a sense of calmness and it made her feel weightless.

  
“I know that you’re jealous, Anya.”

  
Her cousin sighed heavily. “You have dreams about forests. Like, who does that?”

  
“Maybe my soulmate has a thing for forests.” Lexa replied. “She might have fond memories in forests, who knows.”

  
“Not that I’m complaining about my dreams, but…” Anya shrugged. “I want watercolour paintings and deep forests.”

  
Lexa shrugged. “It might mean that I have a dull soulmate.”

  
“Or a happy one.” Anya commented. “An artistic one.”

  
“Or all of the above.”

  
Anya rolled her eyes. “I’m hoping for someone a bit… Less emo than you are.”

  
“You’re saying it as if it was harder for someone to be less emo than I am.”

  
Anya grinned. “That is very true.”

  
That night, she went to bed expecting to dream about either watercolour painting or forests, but she was terribly wrong.

  
She’d dreamed of her hands painting a beautiful watercolour design at first. She was almost done with it, when she heard a commotion coming from downstairs. She got up so quickly she both the painting and the brush fall to the ground, then ran downstairs.

  
A blond man was being dragged away and she wanted to scream. She knew that man, she knew him very well, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a whispered: “dad”. Only, that was not her mouth and that man was not her dad.  
She woke up, sweat drenching her bedsheets, a name lingering on her lips.

  
“Clarke.”


	3. Bewildered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently posted chapter two a second time instead of posting chapter three... Sorry guys, my bad.

She was sitting on the ground, staring at the door in front of her. 

She was exhausted .

It was five in the morning when she heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand.  She got up and dragged her feet as she slowly walked to get it, thinking  that  Octavia was texting her  before going on her morning run. She was surprised to see that  the name on the screen wasn’t Octavia’s.

**Lexa Woods 5.12**: Clarke, I need to talk to you.

**Lexa Woods 5.12**: It’s quite urgent. 

**Clarke Griffin 5.13**: Meet me for coffee?

**Lexa Woods 5.13**: Sure. What are you doing up?

**Clarke Griffin 5.14**: Can’t sleep , even though I’m exhausted . Do you want to meet up now?

** Lexa Woods 5.16: ** You should get some sleep if you’re tired. We can meet up later.

**Clarke Griffin 5.16:** I’m okay. Let’s meet at  Delilah’s. They open at five, and they have the best coffee.

**Lexa Woods 5.20:** Agreed. I’ll see you later.

Clarke  decided to put on a pair of sweatpants and a black sweater before  glancing at the mirror, almost giving herself a heart attack.

“Wow, I look great.” She sighed,  then grabbed her car keys and wallet.  She  walked to her car, shivering slightly as she cold morning breeze hit her face.  She sat on the driver’s seat for a moment before turning the engine on.

She tried thinking about the last time she’d had coffee with Lexa Woods. She remembered  spending some time with her with other people around, but never alone. She had always had the feeling that Lexa didn’t like her very much.  She wondered what was so import ant to make Lexa text her at five in the morning. 

Unsurprisingly, Lexa was already in front of the café  when Clarke walked up to the entrance. The brunette seemed tired, with bags under her eyes. 

“Good morning, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled. “Hello.”

Together, they walked inside. Clarke ordered a  double espresso, while Lexa opted for an  americano . 

“Still having nightmares?” Lexa asked, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice that she was hesitant, measuring her words carefully.

Clarke nodded, sighing loudly. “Yes. You know, the usual.” 

“ Your nightmares…” Lexa took a deep breath. “They’re the reason why I asked you to meet me.”

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. “How so ?”

“I had a nightmare tonight.” Lexa  explained.

Clarke nodded. “You need expert advice?” 

Lexa shook her head. “Not really, no.”

“I know that you’re used to painfully beautiful dreams.” Clarke commented. “There’s no shame in  not knowing how to react to nightmares. I am used to them , but it doesn’t mean they don’t hurt me as much as they used to.”

Lexa pursed her lips. “ I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

Lexa was silent for a moment, staring at her coffee. “I don’t know how I didn’t get this sooner, I feel… So dumb.”

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asked, a confused frown on her face.

“I  always dream of watercolour paintings.” Lexa began. “Tonight… Tonight I had a terrible nightmare and it didn’t take me long to realise that I  was seeing when they took your father away.”

Clarke’s mouth was hanging open. “What? No, that… That can’t be possible.”

“Your nightmares.” Lexa continued. “They started when  you were fifteen, didn’t they?”

The blonde nodded, remaining silent.

“That’s when my parents died.” Lexa whispered. “ I was sixteen, it was a car accident.”

Clarke swallowed hard. “In the snow.”

“In the snow, yes.”

The younger girl’s eyes widened. “I…”

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“It doesn’t mean anything?” Clarke asked, bewildered. “You’re my fucking soulmate.”

Lexa smiled. “I know . What I meant is that this doesn’t change anything.”

“What you meant is that you’re going to keep on hating me even though we’re apparently destined to be together?”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t like me.” Clarke commented. “I know you don’t.” 

Lexa pursed her lips. “I’m not even going to ask you why you have that  idea engraved in your mind.”

“But?”

“But now you know something about me that nobody knows.” Lexa replied.  “I have never talked about the accident. Never.”

Clarke’s shoulders relaxed. “What about Anya?”

“She only knows that I was in a car accident that killed my parents.” Lexa replied. “She doesn’t… She  doesn’t know the details. Not like you do.”

The blonde took a sip of her coffee. “I feel like I’ve been exposed to a secret of yours. One that I wasn’t supposed to see. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Lexa shrugged. “Plus, you’ve lived it far more times than I have. It must be excruciating.”

Clarke nodded weakly. “It’s… Surprising. Every single time.”

“Surprising?”

“I always feel  content at first.” Clarke explained. “I feel warm, happy, carefree. I never seem to remember what’s bound to happen.”

Lexa nodded. “I see. You experience it the way I had to live it.”

“I guess so, yeah.” 

The brunette hesitated. “Is that the only thing you can dream about?”

“No.” Clarke smiled. “ A couple of weeks ago I dream ed that I was in a room full of candles and I could smell all the different fragrances, even though there might have been a thousand of them.”

Lexa smiled. “That was my eighth birthday.”

“You were a weird child.”

“I prefer saying unique.” Lexa smirked. “My mother had found out that I was obsessed with candles and had brought me to a  candle making class.” 

Clarke smiled, but Lexa could tell that there was something bothering her.  “Did you… Did you see what I saw that night?”

“I’m afraid I did.” Lexa whispered. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Clarke sighed. “At least now someone knows what actually happened.”

“Why do you think I started dreaming about that night now?”

The blonde shrugged. “It’s been… Three weeks. Maybe some time has to pass before it’s actually considered to be a memory.”

“When did you start dreaming about the accident?” Lexa asked.  “Was it September or October?”

Clarke closed her eyes. “It was September. I don’t remember the date, but I know it was September, because I have the same nightmare for the whole month now.”

“Wow.” Lexa was just staring at her.

Clarke pursed her lips. “It makes sense, it’s… An event that has had a huge impact in your life.”


	4. Safe

“Are you certain that she’s your soulmate?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes. How could she know about my dad?”

“Well, everyone knows about your dad.” Octavia whispered.

The blonde pursed her lips. “No, you don’t get it. She knows everything about that night. She knows details that only my mother and I were able to see. She was there.”

“Wow.” Raven sighed. “Lexa Woods.”

Clarke sat down, still staring at her hands. “I know, I feel like I’ve known her forever. I also feel like I don’t know her at all.”

“She doesn’t like people.” Octavia replied. “I mean, she’s my soccer’s team captain, but I don’t think she has any other friends.”

Raven seemed to be thinking about something. “I remember people being extremely mean to her after her parents died. I don’t even know why.”

“I remember that, too.” Clarke pointed out. “Teenagers can be very mean.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “We’re still teenagers.”

“You are.” Clarke pointed out. “You know what I mean, anyway.”

The brunette nodded, smiling to herself. “She’s very nice, you know.”

“I remember that, too.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa Woods was her soulmate.

Lexa Woods, the loner girl who read more books than most people their age.

Lexa Woods, the soccer captain who looked like she could kill anyone who crossed her.

Lexa Woods, the talented student who lost both her parents when she was way too young.

“Are you going to see her again?”

Clarke nodded. “We’re meeting later tonight. We both believe we need to talk… A lot.”

“Why?”

The blonde shrugged. “Mainly to figure out if we’re meant to be platonic or romantic soulmates. I don’t think Lexa sees a romantic future for us.”

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. “Did she say so?”

“Not really.” Clarke commented. “But she’s never really liked me.”

Octavia was trying hard not to laugh. “That bitch doesn’t like anyone.”

“We’ll see what she tells me tonight.”

That night, Clarke wondered what _she_ was going to say. She had never really thought about who her soulmate might be. She’d been plagued by those nightmares for so long, but she had never really thought about how having those nightmares meant that she had a soulmate.

She didn’t know whether they were meant to be romantic or platonic soulmates. There was no real way of knowing.

“Is this weird?” Lexa asked once they were sitting in front of one another.

Clarke thought about it for a second. “A little.”

“You know…” Lexa began. “I never really pictured having a soulmate… Like, I knew I had one, but actually having you here is a bit…”

“Unreal?” Clarke offered.

Lexa nodded. “Unreal, yes. I was having all those dreams and knowing that you were out there, but this is unexpected.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Clarke commented. “Everyone else seems to.”

The brunette smiled. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”

“So, I was thinking…” Clarke whispered. “We could start seeing each other more often, so we can learn more stuff about one another and then… See where whatever this is goes?”

Lexa nodded. “Sounds good to me… What do you want to know?”

“What do you like doing when you’re alone?”

The brunette smirked at her. “Is it a trick question?”

“What? No!”

Lexa grinned. “I was joking.”

“You’re awful.” Clarke replied.

Lena smiled again. “That’s one thing about me. Anya says it all the time… I’m awful.”

“Awful because you relentlessly make fun of everyone?”

The brunette shook her head. “She says I’m awful because I judge her unhealthy coffee habits and because I apparently read too much.”

“You’re going to judge me, too.” Clarke whispered. “But I don’t mind, I can always complain about your green juices.”

Lexa gasped. “How do you know about my green juices?”

“You look like someone who drinks green juices.” Clarke replied, shrugging. “Or maybe it’s because you’re my soulmate.”

Lexa went silent for a moment and Clarke couldn’t help but wish she could read her mind. She wondered if the soulmate connection had the potential to grow strong enough to share thoughts. The brunette was thinking hard about something and Clarke found herself patiently waiting for the woman sitting in front of her, her _soulmate_, to speak up.

“I like being in nature.” Lexa whispered after a while. “That’s what I like doing when I’m alone. I like going on long walks in the forest or by the lake. I always take a backpack with me, a book, a thermos with tea and a bottle of water. I like sitting by the water and reading.”

Clarke smiled at her, with a newfound tenderness in her eyes. “I like drawing by the water.”

“You do?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her. “My… My father was into nature a lot. He used to take me on endless walks and I would always complain about being tired and bored, so he started bringing a piece of paper and a pencil with him and gave it to me whenever I started complaining, then asked me to draw what I was seeing, the way I was feeling it.”

“That’s actually pretty smart.”

The blonde nodded. “I started liking nature more and more.”

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?”

Clarke closed her eyes. “I haven’t been able to go back there for a while…”

“My mother loved nature.” Lexa whispered. “She said it made her feel like everything was going to be alright, it was her escape from whatever was happening in her life and from all the things that make this world a scary place to be in. I found it hard to go back to my favourite spot by the lake after she died, I kept telling myself that nature couldn’t save me from the grief, and it would always remind me of her and of what I’d lost.”

The younger girl pursed her lips. “But?”

“Nature still makes me feel safe.” Lexa replied. “It makes me think of all the good things that are yet to come.”


	5. You With the Sad Eyes

Exams were going to be the death of her.

She had fooled herself into thinking that choosing to study something she loved was going to make her study sessions easier. She hadn’t been entirely wrong, she did enjoy learning more about art throughout history and in different parts of the world but what she truly loved was making her own art.

Sure, some of her classes had art projects as exams, but the majority required a written exam as well and Clarke hated written exams.

She grabbed her phone from the other end of the table and texted Lexa.

**Picasso 8.24:** Can we move our WildernessWednesday to today, please?   
**Picasso 8.24:** I know it’s Monday

Wilderness Wednesdays were the weekly meetings she had with Lexa. As they both enjoyed nature, they had started going by the lake together. At first, it was where they would talk about their lives, ideas and past memories. One day, Lexa brought a book with her and offered a notepad to Clarke. From that moment, they started going by the lake and sat there in silence, each one of them doing their own thing. It was Clarke’s favourite day of the week.

**Tea Queen 8.26**: Need of an escape?  
**Picasso 8.26:** Desperately  
**Tea Queen 8.28:** I’ll be there in ten.

Clarke felt grateful and immediately went to get her backpack. She decided to bring her favourite notepad, a couple of chalks and a bottle of water.

When she saw Lexa in the parking lot, she started feeling better. Not as overwhelmed as she had felt in front of her notes and books. She shrugged it off as she climbed inside Lexa’s car.

The brunette was silent as she drove them to the lake and Clarke noticed that Lexa had brought a backpack, too. It felt a bit strange, as the brunette usually only brought a book and a thermos with tea whenever they’d go on their adventures. She would always ask Clarke to carry her stuff for her if they decided to go for a walk in the forest and Clarke secretly loved that.

Once they were sitting by the lake, Clarke started taking out her notepad and chalks, but quickly noticed that Lexa wasn’t reaching for her book. Instead, the older girl was staring at her.

“What?”

Lexa shrugged. “Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Clarke replied.

The brunette smiled to herself. “I had a dream.”

“No kidding.” The blonde “Isn’t that how it works? We have dreams that represent each other’s memories?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “I dreamed us. Together, here.”

Clarke was silent for a moment. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Lexa and wasn’t unsure what to say. She knew it meant something, she knew that Lexa had exclusively been experiencing dreams about her father since that first night.

“So did I.”

Lexa seemed surprised, but smiled nevertheless. “No more death?”

“No more death.” Clarke commented. “What do you think it means?”

The other woman shrugged. “That you can sleep in peace?”

“I meant for us.” Clarke pointed out, smiling. “Do you think it has a meaning? It looks like we’re sharing dreams now, not only memories.”

Lexa didn’t know whether it had a meaning or not. All she knew was that neither of them were experiencing terrible nightmares. “I’m not sure.”

“It’s definitely a good sign.”

Lexa nodded. “I hope so. Did you want to talk about why you needed an escape on this fine Monday?”

“My exams are killing me.” Clarke explained. “I woke up this morning and told myself that I’d spend the whole day looking at those wretched books. I read two pages and then started feeling overwhelmed.”

The brunette sighed. “I get the feeling.”

“You’re smart.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “So are you.”

“No, you’re really smart. Like, annoyingly smart.” Clarke clarified. “Plus, you told me you’re a fan of exam season.”

The other girl shook her head. “I enjoy exam season because everyone is too busy studying to bother me but, Clarke, exam season is a nightmare for me. I get so anxious and so overwhelmed, plus I feel this constant pressure of being the best, it’s… Exhausting.”

“I didn’t know that.”

Lexa sighed again. “Nobody does.”

“Let’s take today off.” Clarke commented. “The whole day. We’ll spend it here, we can go get some pizza for lunch later and then we can spend the afternoon by the lake just being idiots and whatnot.”

The older girl nodded. “Okay, we can do that.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Green eyes stared at her. “Sure. Should I worry?”

“Not really, it’s…” Clarke let her voice trail off. “Now that you’ve said that thing about exam season, I noticed something, and I wanted to share it with you.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, but nodded instead, an encouraging smile appearing on her face.

“I have noticed that sometimes you have sad eyes.” Clarke whispered.

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Sad eyes?”

“Yes, sad eyes.” Clarke replied. “It’s like… I don’t know how to explain it, but sometimes I look at you and I feel like the light has been drained from your eyes.”

The brunette looked confused. “When people talk to me about my eyes it’s usually to compliment them.”

“Oh, you have tremendously beautiful eyes.” Clarke commented, looking at the ground. “But they get sad sometimes, like you.”

Lexa went silent. She’d felt like that before and had wondered if anyone had noticed. She had moments when she felt like the light had been drained from her, but she wasn’t sure if she was good at hiding it or not. She told herself she was very good, and Clarke was extremely perceptive. “Nobody’s ever noticed.”

“That might be because nobody looks at you the way I do.”

Four months had passed since the first night Lexa had experienced that terrible nightmare. Four months of meeting once a week for their adventures. Four months of getting closer to the person who was her soulmate. Four months of wondering whether they were destined to be platonic or romantic soulmates. Four months of unanswered questions.

She opened her mouth to reply, even though she had no idea what she was going to say. She took a sharp inhale as she looked at the blonde woman sitting in front of her. For a brief moment, Lexa thought she had the answers to all those questions. For a second, Lexa believed she was going to give Clarke all those answers.

But Clarke smiled at her and Lexa said nothing. Instead, she let Clarke do the talking.

“Can I draw you?”


	6. Only Time

“I’m thinking...” Clarke sighed, looking at her friends. “Romantic.”

Raven gasped, looking at Octavia in disbelief. “Romantic?”

“Yes, romantic.”

Octavia seemed sceptical. “Are you sure?”

“When you know, you know.”

Her friends looked at her, neither of them really able to process what she was saying.

“Lexa and I are romantic soulmates.” Clarke said, a smile gracing her lips. “And this is the first time I’ve ever said it out loud.”

Raven smiled back. “You look happy.”

“That’s because I’m pretty sure I’ve found the answer to a question that’s been bothering me for the longest time. I know and I’m almost certain that Lexa knows, too.”

Octavia frowned. “Almost certain as in you haven’t talked about it?”

“As of yet.” Clarke clarified. “I think… I think we both kind of admitted to knowing, without really saying it.”

Raven chuckled. “Clarke, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“We had a moment the other day.” Clarke explained. “I felt it and I think she felt it too.”

Octavia shook her head. “Can you please go and talk to her?”

“I could wait for her to talk to me.”

“Or you could stop being a drama queen and talk to her.” Raven replied, glancing at her.

Clarke sighed. “Fair enough.”

**Picasso 5.34: **I think we need to talk.**  
Tea Queen 5.34: **What’s wrong?

She showed them her phone. “See, now I freaked her out.”

“Bitch, you literally just texted her the worst possible thing.” Raven commented. “You’re a terrible texter.”

Octavia nodded. “Damn, that was cold. You do know that emojis exist, right?”

**Picasso 5.35: **Nothing’s wrong, I promise! I have something I need to tell you… Nothing bad! :D**  
Tea Queen 5.35: **Alright, sure… Usual spot by the lake at six?**  
Picasso 5.36: **Perfect. I’ll see you later

“Fixed it.” Clarke smiled to herself.

Raven rolled her eyes. “If you think so. Now… Do you know what you’re going to tell her?”

“I honestly thought she’d tell me to meet her tomorrow, I was 98% sure she had practise tonight.” Clarke replied.

Octavia shook her head. “If you listened to me when I talk, you’d know that practise was cancelled.”

“Why am I so stupid?”

Raven shrugged. “That’s what I ask myself every single day since I met you. Figure it out, Griffin.”

Clarke was growing impatient as she waited for Lexa to join her. She’d left the apartment the moment she’d received that text and she was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what she was going to say. She was terrified of ruining the beautiful harmony that they had created between them.

“Hey.”

Lexa’s voice reached her ears like a whisper. She turned around, ready to face her. The brunette looked tired, but the brightness of her eyes made Clarke hope that everything was going to be alright.

She smiled. “Hello. Shall we sit down?”

“Sure.”

They sat in front of each other, and Clarke could feel the tension in her shoulders building up. She could sense that Lexa was worried.

“I don’t…” Clarke sighed. “I’ve thought about how to say this for a while, but it’s so hard.”

Lexa looked at her. “I believe it’s easier to simply say it.”

“I’m almost certain that we’re romantic soulmates.”

Lexa swallowed hard. “Ah.”

“Not what you expected?”

The brunette shook her head, wide-eyed. “Not at all.”

“I mean, I did think that we could like… Experience different things? Like, you’d be my romantic soulmate and I’d be your platonic one? Is that a thing?” Clarke asked. “I’m sure it’ll be fine if it is.”

Lexa was still staring at her. “I wouldn’t know.”

“I should have done a bit of research before coming here.” The blonde continued. “I need to stop jumping into stuff without thinking about consequences and now I might die of embarrassment.”

The other girl sighed. “Research, yeah…”

“Me and my bloody leaps of faith.” Clarke whispered. “I hate it, I need to start thinking…”

“Oh, shut up for a second.”

Clarke was the wide-eyed one. “I’m sorry?”

“Listen to me.” Lexa replied, seemingly regaining control of her emotions. “You stunned me earlier. I wasn’t expecting you to say that, I really wasn’t. I had a moment the other day when I thought I had all the answers, I thought I had finally figured out that we are romantic soulmates. Then I panicked and thought that you didn’t feel the same.”

The blonde grinned. “Is that why we’re soulmates? Because we’re both super dumb?”

“Could be.” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Romantic soulmates, huh?”

“Romantic soulmates.” Lexa nodded. “I could lie and tell you that I wasn’t hoping for this to happen from the start, but I kind of did. I don’t think I realised it that morning, but I think I already knew… Or hoped for it to happen.”

The younger girl closed her eyes for a second. “Me too.”

“I distinctively remember you saying you thought I hated you.” Lexa pointed out.

Clarke shrugged. “That’s because I didn’t know that you hate everyone.”

“That is very true.” Lexa replied. “I really don’t like people.”

They both fell silent, until a sigh coming from Clarke’s mouth interrupted the moment. “What now?”

“What do you mean what now?” Lexa asked, wide-eyed.

The blonde shrugged. “I mean… What happens now? What do we do? Do we like… Date or something? Should we kiss? I’ve never had a soulmate before!”

“I don’t think there are rules we need to follow.” Lexa replied, sounding calmer than her soulmate. “We can proceed how we deem fitting.”

Clarke frowned. “That doesn’t answer my questions.”

“Chill out.” Lexa whispered. “Only time will tell.”

****   
  



End file.
